picklefandomcom-20200214-history
Bestcoast ADcon 2012
Actual thread here. Some of this is copypasted from Da Reg's thread, and some of this is written by Rei. It all started in this "ADCON 2K12" thread that Shiretsu made. It wasn't a serious thread, but the planning for this event started just 3 pages in, shortly after I met Zoids in New York City for possibly the last time. I noticed and pointed out that Snucks is now in southern California instead of the eastern side of the US, and that Da Regulator and myself were also in SoCal! Then Syd said that he was also going down to SoCal for a show, and that's what seemed to set things in motion, with Da Reg planning everything and contacting half-Beard, who no longer regularly posts here anymore. Day 1: 04/20/12 Da Reg was trying to get me to leave early in the morning so he could pick me up before Syd got there, but I am not a morning person, so he ended up picking me up at 3:35 AM, even though that meant we wouldn't get very much sleep in before ADcon. After this point, I'm just going to copy paste what Da Reg wrote in the thread with a few added notes. ''7:00 AM'' Ok, I don't know what's up with Youtube not being able to process the video so I re-uploaded it. The thing is, I should be asleep right now but I'm still wide awake. Arrrrrrrgh. And Hanna is sleeping like the bear that she is. So summarize what's been going on so far, I picked up Hanna at 3:36 a.m. at the most ghetto Greyhound station in Downtown LA. She got into my car and asked me "how much" and I was arrested for soliciting. and we drove over to my place, but not before stopping by a Carl's Jr. and ordering some grub. I got 2 Spicy Chicken Sandwiches (because I'm cheap) and she got a chicken quesadilla. And now, here I am at 7:00 a.m. still awake waiting for Syderoni to call me up to say that he's here. I'll try to keep you guys posted with summaries, videos, and crap. ''11:37 AM'' Hanna and I just roused a little while ago. My eyes are kinda...bloodshot. A good start to the day, eh!? I'll make a new video once Syd gets here. I think he died. ''12:20 PM'' So um...apparently, I creep Hanna out because I'm too nice. Yeah, that's kinda awkward! And yes, you're totally going to read this. As for going to IHOP, I don't know if we're going to go. And Syderoni is still on his way. Last I spoke to him he was on Hollywood Blvd. (His GPS refused to let him take the freeway, apparently.) 1:21 PM '' '' So yeah, Da Reg leaves us alone in his place for a while. However, it wasn't awkward at all! Syd's good at talking. We joked about stealing Da Reg's stuff and leaving, and talked about things like The Hunger Games, I guess. ''1:37 AM (04/21/12) ''Well, Casey and his buddy Eli left my place. We had an awesome time, methinks. I wish I could update on everything, but I'll just leave this as a placeholder. We pretty much did what we said we were going to do. Lots of videos and photos to come later when I finally sort through it all. It's a crapload. Now Syd is sleeping on my futon and Hanna took my bed. So I guess I sleep on the floor tonight! I don't mind it though, since I actually like sleeping on the floor like a dirty peasant. Later today, we will be meeting with Casey and his buddy probably on Melrose for lunch. We shall see! Day 1 Summary AM, 04/21/12 *cracks fingers* Ok, so since everyone is still asleep I'm going to summarize yesterday's events as best I can. Though I might get lazy in the middle of it and just skimp on the details. After the last update with Syd's arrival, we all jumped into my car and headed to my local IHOP. We had a really nice breakfast, which I'll show you guys in the subsequent video uploads. Of course, I always video the most boring and uninteresting parts. I missed out on documenting Syd burning his lips on his mocha drink early on. After breakfast, we headed out to Costco and did some shopping. We got some hamburger buns, hot dog buns, 24-pack of Samuel Adams beer, kettle chips, Louisiana sausages, O.J. (for me), annnnnnd I guess that was it? I got some Costco gas afterwards and we headed back to my place where it was nice and fresh with my A.C. turned down really low. It has been a really hot weekend with temperatures in the 90s! After putting everything away and relaxing for a while, we were left with little to do until Hanna came to the rescue with her laptop. Not only was she prepared, she even brought her own gaming controller! And just our luck, I had a controller of my own. So Syd and Hanna plugged the laptop into my tv and played some really awesome MAME games at full arcade volume. It was pretty awesome. Casey and Eli were lagging it a bit and came a little on the later side after they went to eat and stuff. They ended up arriving around 5 p.m. and they relaxed a bit with some cold beers while they chatted it up. I was very impressed at how WELL Casey and Syd get along! They seem to have a really healthy rapport and they talked for hours about music, skating, movies, and guns. Mostly music, though! Eli is a movie/music buff so he injected a lot of interesting facts that I didn't know on the topic. Hell, a lot of their conversation was over my head and all I could do was listen. Because they arrived late, there was a change of plans and we weren't going to be make it to the local Oak Tree shooting range where all the cops like to shoot. So we had to go to another location called "A Place to Shoot" and boy...that was quite a trek! We traveled for a really long time based on my mental directions but I ended up making a mistake and we wasted a good 5 minutes driving around. Whoops! We then had to rely on the GPS to get us the rest of the way until we found San Francisquito Rd. which winded up the mountains for a good while. At this point, all our cell phones died and Casey exclaimed "Ok, it's rape time!" and we all laughed. After a LONG drive, we finally made it to the shooting range with only an hour to actually do any shooting. And most of that hour got eaten up with filling out forms, payments, and driving up the range. Still, we all definitely got some shooting in though I shot less than everyone else in the group since I was documenting everything. I know I missed out, but it was really one thing or another and I guess I couldn't do both. The highlight of the whole thing was when Hanna worked up the courage to shoot the Russian-made Mosin Nagant. The kick is really powerful and Casey held her steady as she pulled the trigger. Also, at the end of our hour Hanna shot Casey's revolver one-handed! I was jelly. As we headed back, we were listening to the funniest satellite radio show I've ever heard. It was just these guys shouting out to the 305 (Miami), bagging on their listeners, or interrupting the hilarious music. I'll always remember the lyrics of this one song..."I'm with a Spanish bitch, if she ain't fucking, ad-i-os" and "I'm riding dirty, my dick clean." Ah...good times. We got back to my place and relaxed a bit as we cracked open some more Samuel Adams and watched My Little Pony for Syd's benefit. I believe the episode was about the Sonic Rainboom. Everyone took a couple of hits from Casey's high quality engineered bong and watched some crazy animations from Adult Swim, Archer, and eventually some Sword of the Stranger (on my recommendation). Hanna was bored, though. Oh and I forgot to mention, Casey actually ordered some medicinal delivery and just like Dominos, the guy came to my place and provided the goods. Isn't California grand? And yes, I made some burgers and sausages. Successfully, I might add! They were plain as hell since I forgot to buy cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes but by that point I don't think anyone cared. It was around 1 a.m. when Casey and Eli left and we shook hands and agreed to meet today for lunch possibly at Melrose. Syd slept on the futon in my living room and Hanna slept in my room on my bed. I ended up staying up a bit talking to some people, but the sleepiness got to me and I died. And now...it's 11:43 a.m. and both Syd and Hanna are still asleep. They must be tired. Videos and photos to come later. tl;dr we went to IHOP, then Costco, played arcade games on my laptop, went to shooting range, watched things. It was really hot that day, and Da Reg let me take over his bedroom.